Sardinia-Piedmont (Victor Emmanuel II)
Sardinia-Piedmont led by Victor Emmanuel II is a custom civilisation by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Hypereon and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Sardinia-Piedmont The Kingdom of Sardinia was a state in Europe from the early 14th until the mid-19th century. It was the predecessor state of today's Italy. A small state with weak institutions when it was acquired by the House of Savoy in 1720, the Savoyards united their insular and continental domains and built Sardinia—often called Piedmont-Sardinia in this period—into one of the great powers by the time of the Crimean War (1853–56). Its final capital was Turin, the centre of Savoyard power since the Middle Ages. Italy The Kingdom of Italy was a state founded in 1861 when King Victor Emmanuel II of Sardinia was proclaimed King of Italy. The state was founded as a result of the unification of Italy under the influence of the Kingdom of Sardinia, which was its legal predecessor state. It existed until 1946 when the Italians opted for a republican constitution. Italy declared war on Austria in alliance with Prussia in 1866: despite an unsuccessful campaign, it received the region of Veneto following Bismarck's victory. Italian troops entered Rome in 1870, ending more than one thousand years of Papal temporal power. Italy accepted Bismarck's proposal to enter in a Triple Alliance with Germany and Austria-Hungary in 1882, following strong disagreements with France about the respective colonial expansions. However, even if relations with Berlin became very friendly, the alliance with Vienna remained purely formal, as the Italian lands of Trentino and Trieste were still under Austro-Hungarian rule. So, in 1915, Italy accepted the British invitation to join the Allies in World War I because the western allies promised territorial compensation (at the expense of Austria-Hungary) for participation that were more generous than Vienna's offer in exchange for Italian neutrality. Victory in the war gave Italy a permanent seat in the Council of the League of Nations. "Fascist Italy" is the era of National Fascist Party rule from 1922 to 1943 with Benito Mussolini as totalitarian leader. The fascists imposed totalitarian rule and crushed the political and intellectual opposition, while promoting economic modernization, traditional social values, and a rapprochement with the Catholic Church. "The Fascist regime passed through several relatively distinct phases," says Payne (1996). The first phase 1923–25 was nominally a continuation of the parliamentary system, albeit with a "legally organized executive dictatorship." Then came the second phase, "the construction of the Fascist dictatorship proper from 1925 to 1929." The third phase, with less activism, was 1929–34. The fourth phase, 1935–40, was characterized by an aggressive foreign policy, warfare in Ethiopia, which was launched from Italian Somaliland and Eritrea, confrontations with the League of Nations sanctions, growing economic autarchy, and semi-Nazification. The war itself (1940–43) was the fifth phase with its disasters and defeats, while the rump Salo regime under German control was the final stage (1943–45). Italy was allied with Nazi Germany in World War II until 1943. It switched sides to the Allies after ousting Mussolini and shutting down the Fascist party in areas (south of Rome) controlled by the Allied invaders. The remnant fascist state in northern Italy that continued fighting against the Allies was a puppet state of Nazi Germany, the "Italian Social Republic", still led by Mussolini and his loyalist Fascists. Shortly after the war, civil discontent led to the Italian constitutional referendum, 1946 on whether Italy would remain a monarchy or become a republic. Italians decided to abandon the monarchy and form the Italian Republic, which is the present form of Italy today. Victor Emmanuel II Victor Emanuel II (Vittorio Emanuele Maria Alberto Eugenio Ferdinando Tommaso; 14 March 1820 – 9 January 1878) was king of Sardinia from 1849 until, on 17 March 1861, he assumed the title King of Italy to become the first king of a united Italy since the 6th century, a title he held until his death in 1878. The Italians gave him the epithet Father of the Fatherland (Italian: Padre della Patria). Dawn of Man "Esteemed King, Victor Emmanuel II of the illustrious and great House of Savoy, the people of Sardinia-Piedmont call your name. Though destined to be King of Italy, you would first inherit the northern Kingdom of Sardinia-Piedmont from your father in 1849. With wise regard for the liberal reforms of your Prime Minister, Count Cavour, you quickly became the symbol of the Italian unification, and in your name Sardinia-Piedmont, and the expedition of Guiseppe Garibaldi, would embark upon the effort to unite Italy's sons and daughters. In 1861, the risorgimento would be complete, and you would be crowned as the Father of the Fatherland; first King of Italy. O' prestigious Victor Emmanuel II, the people of the Sardinia-Piedmont call your name to service. They seek from you a leader by whom to unite the Italian peoples as one, under one nation. Can you seek out this glory for your people? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Hail me, lowly wanderer, for I am Victor Emmanuel II, King of Sardinia-Piedmont, and esteemed Duke of Savoy. What kind words do you bring me?" Defeat: "I fear that I am only the first casualty in the defeat of my people's Kingdom." Unique Attributes Strategy Sardinia-Piedmont allows you to expand with relatively little effort, working towards a Culture Victory. Look out for good City-State locations - especially the ones which grab Natural Wonders. Bring along a large army, declare War, and push them into the City-State borders. The more Units you have, and the more damage done to the City, makes it more likely they'll annex themselves into your empire. The Piazza is an early, mild version of the Hotel - be sure to build it in annexed City-States to start building Tourism for purchasing Units and Great People in the late-game. The Bersagliari is unremarkable at first, notably weaker than the Rifleman. However, if it reaches Level 5, you essentially gain a Great Merchant or Great Musician without raising those respective counters. Level 5 needs 100XP. Barracks, Armoury and Military Academy provide 45XP. Brandenburg Gate and Autocracy's Total War can give you 15XP each. Regardless, you will need to raise some more XP. Give them Cover Promotions and have them Fortify in front of City-States you are at War with to push them up. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Form Italian Nation We, the people of Sardinia-Piedmont, have long known this truth: that the scattered peoples of Italy would one day be reunited, as was so during the far gone time of the Caesars. It is an honour and a privilege that this sacred destiny has been granted unto us, and with a joyful heart, we do declare the creation of a whole and one and new Italian state under God. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Sardinia-Piedmont * Player must have annexed at least four City-States * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 600 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Name changes to Italy * A Golden Age begins * Unlocks the 'Establish Royal Vineyard' Decision * Claims all workable tiles in conquered city-states Establish Royal Vineyard In all the world there is no greater source of fine wine than in Italy. Our ancestors knew this, and today we carry on this legacy. Yet, as her great leader, we do not have a vineyard of our own! Such an absurd deficiency is a grave and ignoble shame. Let us fix that, shall we? Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Sardinia-Piedmont * Must have access to at least one source of Wine * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1000 Gold Rewards: * Establishes the Royal Vineyard National Wonder in a city of your choice Camillo Benso, Count of Cavour Camillo Benso, the Count of Cavour, has been put forth as a candidate for premiership over our Italy. A man of great resolve and commitment to ensuring the wholeness of our nation, Cavour could make for an excellent Prime Minister. Option 1: '''Then he shall be installed as our Prime Minister * Gain 120 Culture '''Option 2: Nope. Next candidate. * 50% chance that you lose 50% of your Golden Age points * 50% chance that you gain 50% of your Golden Age points. Shroud of Turin A linen cloth bearing the face of a crucified man claimed to be an important religious figure has been entrusted into our care. Scientists demand that we release the linen for scientific analysis, historians seek to catalogue it, and theologians wish for it to be given to the care of our religious leaders. Option 1: '''Let the scientists do their tests. * Lose 80 Faith * Gain 41 Science '''Option 2: Let the historians catalogue this shroud. * Lose 80 Faith (or 25 Piety) * Gain 57 Culture Option 3: This icon must be kept safe with our religious leaders. * Lose 97 Culture * Gain 49 Faith Va, pensiero A nationalist fervour has griped the city of City after a showing of Verdi's Va, pensiero. The people have spoken, and they have risen up in arms against those who would prevent their homeland from being whole. Option 1: Our Italy must be made whole! * Gain a free Garibaldino unit at City Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your wine and eating your gelato. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Hypereon: Original Author, Artwork (Original Leaderscene, Italy Map, Piazzo, Vineyard), Research (Italy City-List). * Janboruta: Artwork. * Viregel: Original Author, Research (Italy Spy-Lists). * Andre Rieu: Music (Live in Italy) (Peace). * Verdi: Music (Requiem, Dies Irae) (War). Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Italy Category:Southern Cultures